Undeserving
by maryclumsykatherine
Summary: A wedding interrupted by ex-boyfriends, then a honeymoon tainted with a mysterious man? Fate must be thinking Cammie undeserving right now. -T because I'm paranoid!-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there(: I'm Mary Katherine. This is my first fanfic. I kind of just threw it together after I showered tonight. This may seem like I'm one of those authors who doesn't want to work hard and present a masterpiece, but this is far from the truth. I really just want to get some feedback about my raw writing skills and see if others think I should continue with this. I'll probably go ahead and post another chapter this weekend, and then make a decision about if I want to keep going! Tell me what you think. I'll be putting up some info about myself as a reader and author soon on my profile! Thanks for reading.**

"So I've been thinking…."

"Mmm?" I mumbled as I half-heartedly listened. We were sitting at a café in a small town in Italy, sticking to our cover as an engaged couple sipping lattés and discussing wedding plans. I assumed Zach was about to babble about some frivolous detail regarding invitations or flowers so I played the part of an excited girlfriend, but I was really memorizing every miniscule element going on around me.

I twisted in my chair and leaned my head against his chest to get a better view of the bustling movement around me. Zach prodded my chin upward so I was facing him and had no choice but to stare into his eyes… his gorgeous, mesmerizing eyes. _Focus, Cammie. Fantasize about Zach later. Focus on your mission._

"Cammie," he whispered. "It's important. I want to talk to you. The _real_ you." I knew he meant he wanted to drop our covers for a minute, but that isn't a chance you can take in the spy world.

I casually glanced around the restaurant with the pretense of looking for a waiter. "Zach, can't it wait? The subject is supposed to walk in any second now."

"I guess, Gallagher Girl," he pouted, portraying the image of a demanding two year old to a tee.

I sighed, ready to give in, "Zach…" But, at that very moment, the subject strolled into the café. I kissed Zach's nose and discreetly nodded toward the man we had been waiting on. "Later," I promised.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk now, Cam?" Zach shouted through the bathroom door as I showered.<p>

Being that I was a spy and I was trained to have sharpened skills, I could hear him perfectly over the water pouring from the faucet. "Just one second," I responded. I quickly stepped out of the scalding shower and wiped through the steam on the mirror as I dried off. The woman staring back at me was familiar, but at the same time, she was a stranger. My hair was dyed for the mission, but my contacts were out, so my eyes were my true shade. I hurriedly untangled my hair and rubbed lotion over my body.

"I'm ready," I announced as I walked back through the bathroom door and into the living room of the apartment.

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Finally. You took ages."

"Sorry! It was just nice to have a moment to rest and think, I guess." I kissed his temple lightly and sat next to him on the couch getting comfortable. I tucked my feet underneath myself and leaned against him. He smiled against my hair, and I asked, "Now, what is it that's so important?"

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to get married."

**Anyone going to the Hunger Games premiere tomorrow night? I am(: Also, sorry if you were reading and it mysteriously disappeared. I decided to edit AFTER posting, and my errors were too annoying to ignore... My apologies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long author's note coming. Skim if you want or just go ahead and ignore it(: **

**I forgot to do this last chapter, so super quickly:**

**I do NOT own the Gallagher Girls series. I only wish I did.**

**I'm taking ideas, guys! I have my own idea as to what should be the ruining factor of the big day (read the summary if you're not sure what I mean(: ), but I worry that it's too "done" or cliché. If you have an idea, please PM me! Or if you'd like to know my idea and give me feedback, let me know!**

**Now, thanks for the reviews, y'all! I didn't realize how much they would mean. I try to review as often as I can, but I see how much of an impact it has(: About reviews, every single one of you has my permission to virtually slap me in a PM if I become one of those authors that won't update until I have a certain number of reviews. K? And, I'm sorry if my overuse of smileys annoys you! I just love them.**

**Still in a trial phrase, so keep the feedback coming **_**please! **_**I love criticism as long as it stays nice and helpful. Tell me where I can improve! Here it comes(:**

**Oh. Wait! One more thing. Would y'all prefer that I put the last line of the last chapter at the beginning of every new chapter? It's up to y'all!**

**Now, for real. It's here. And, it's lonnnggerrr!**

_He took a deep breath. "I want to get married."_

His words felt like a semi-truck hitting me at full speed, and, at that moment, I wasn't sure which was faster, my pulsing heart or the rate at which thoughts were flying through my head. "I'm not so sure… The mission… I don't know…" I couldn't think. I couldn't form a sentence. I forced myself to breathe and to not hyperventilate. I whispered so my voice wouldn't crack, but I didn't succeed as I asked, "Can we… discuss this later?"

He must have seen the panic on my face because he just sighed. "Sure, Cammie. Of course we can." I tried to pretend I didn't see the hurt on his face. But I had. Seeing his face crumble, seeing his attempts to piece it back together felt like needles poking every microscopic piece of my heart and body, but I couldn't make myself say that one simple word that would change our lives forever. I couldn't say _yes._

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the silver Honda the agency had given us for the mission doing some surveillance. I was once again leaning against his chest taking in every detail around me. Looking for anyone who changed an article of clothing, double backed one too many times, or was in anyway a danger or threat.<p>

His hand smoothed my hair down from where he'd been playing with it, and he turned me around to face him. If I hadn't been a spy, I might not have noticed the irregularity that occurred in his breath, but I did, and I automatically put up my walls. I knew what was coming. I scolded myself for not seeing it coming last night. It had been two years together now since we had graduated. Two blissful years. I just thought he would have known better… I thought he would see the danger in marriage.

He kissed my neck once before speaking, "I know, Cam. I _know._ I know you're scared to let anything get in the way of the mission. I know you're scared to have a weakness. To marry that weakness. To make a decision that could alter your life entirely. I'm scared, too. I'm scared that as soon as your name changes from Morgan to Goode that you'll be taken away from me. As scared as I am, I'm _terrified _that I may not be able to ever call you mine."

"Zach," his name came out strangled and I barely recognized my voice. There was so much conflict going on between my heart and my brain right now. "You know that I'll never be anyone but yours."

"I know, I know. But, I want more. I want a ring on your finger." He picked up my hand that held the fake engagement ring I'd been wearing for the mission and glared at it with a look of disgust. "_My_ ring. Not some lousy imitation you wear for a mission. And, I want you to place one on mine. I want to be married. To be two halves of a whole. I want it to be fact. I want it to be written in ink just how much you mean to me. I love you, Cam. I love you so much that my heart literally hurts when I think about how much I love you. I've always thought that it was just an expression when people said that, but I've learned differently. I can't describe it. Nothing could hold the amount of love I have for you. The universe would barely contain a fraction of it."

When he put it like that, I couldn't try to argue. I knew what I wanted, but I also knew that marriage in a spy's life could be extremely dangerous. And I told him that. "I love you, too. I want to be yours, but, would it be smart? Would we be making a mistake? Not a mistake in our relationship. I know I would never regret marrying you, but would it be a mistake in the spy world?"

"I'm willing to take that risk, Cam. No one will ever hurt either of us. I swear." His eyes flared with a passion, ferocity, and determination that I hadn't seen in him before. I leaned in to kiss him this time with the same emotions mirrored back in the kiss. It had only been 37 seconds, but I pulled away from him and gave him a look. A contemplating look. A look that showed I was drifting a little too much from the way a spy should think.

Looking into his eyes that still held those same emotions, I knew what my answer had been from the very beginning. He whispered really softly, and his voice carried a sense of desire so strong it seemed to give him pain, "Gallagher Girl. Will you marry me? Please?"

"Yes, Zach. I'll marry you," I whispered back just as softly. I kissed the corner of his smirking mouth and mumbled, "I don't want to see that smirk one time at the wedding though."

His eyes were lit up like a little boy's on Christmas and he chuckled. "No promises, sweetheart," he said as he pulled me into a ferocious hug. "I don't think I can help it when I'm marrying the best girl in the whole world."

"Good point."

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He fumbled around in his pocket before pulling out a ring box.** (Mental lapse here…. What are these called? Haha(: ) **He opened it to reveal a ring. A real engagement ring. It was perfect. Not too flashy, but not too cheap. It sparkled in the light and would catch anyone's eye. He slid it onto my finger and gave it a look of approval. "Now _that's _an engagement ring," and he promptly proceeded to throw the other out the car window.

I smirked at him now and playfully swatted his hand, "Let's get back to the mission, you goofball."

"What mission? I completed mine. The ring is on your finger isn't it?"

I cracked a huge smile and a little laugh flew out. "Enough, Zach! We have to focus."

"Fine, fine."

**What do y'all think? Did Cammie agree too quickly?**

**Hunger Games in only a few hours! Yay(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Major block with this chapter…. Let's see how this goes!**

**Quick note: I try to respond to every review. If I don't and I miss you because you don't have an account or have PM turned off, I want to say now how much I appreciate you taking the time to review. It means the world!**

**What do y'all prefer? Longer chapters with less updates? Or more updates with shorter chapters?**

**Also, big big thanks to my beta topXsecret! She's amazing, y'all(:**

**The movie rocked by the way(: Have a great weekend, y'all!**

**-Mary Katherine**

Zach kissed my neck for the thousandth time in the past hour and I felt a tingle run up my spine, but I forced myself to force him to stop. This time we were sitting at a formal restaurant where the subject was meeting an acquaintance. "Zach, Bex taught me a new move last time we had a girls' night, and I swear that I won't hesitate to use it if you don't _focus on the mission._"

"I'm," he kissed my nose, "just," my cheek, "so," my other cheek, "happy," my lips. As soon as his lips touched mine, my resolve crumbled, and I kissed him back. We sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each other and kissing until I started to hear Joe's voice in my head chastising me for getting distracted when so much was on the line.

I pulled away from him, and I turned the other way and gave my attention to the mission at hand. As hard as I tried, my mind kept wandering. I thought about how easily Zach was able to captivate my attention and distract me from being a spy. _This is exactly what I'm afraid of. If we get married, will I just be even more easily distracted? Oh, wait. The mission. Focus!_

It wasn't long before my attention went elsewhere again._ You're _already_ easily distracted, Cammie. Would getting married make that big of a difference? Maybe not. You love Zach. You know he would never do anything that would put you in danger. He wouldn't ask you to marry him if he thought it was a bad decision. He's smarter than that. He's a better spy than that. _

My thoughts were interrupted when my eyes caught the subject, a man in a grey suit that looked like he wouldn't harm a fly but was so much more dangerous than that, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to his dinner date so discreetly that anyone else would've missed it.

"I'll take this one," I said.

Zach looked as if he wanted to lock me in a box covered with pillow walls somewhere and get the information himself, and I knew what was coming, "I've got it, Cam. You stay here and order us something to drink to protect our cover." He knew better, but he still said it like it was the most important job in the world.

"I can handle myself, Zach. I'm a big girl. Who's the Chameleon here?" We both knew that my ability to blend in made me the better option for this task. Because time was running out and he knew I would win, he sighed in defeat.

"Be careful."

I kissed his cheek, whispered, "Always," in his ear and turned into the Chameleon that only Zach ever saw.

* * *

><p>It was later that night and we were sitting at the dining table eating some ice cream together. Zach's bowl was about twenty-five percent ice cream and fifty percent whip cream. As he reached for the whip cream can again, I busted out laughing and pointed out, "There is absolutely no way you can eat that much whip cream!"<p>

"Oh, there's not, is there?"

"Zach! It's a Mt. Everest of whip cream."

His eyes twinkled mischievously, "Wanna bet, my dear?"

Giving him a look of mischief myself, I said, "It's on. Loser does the dishes." _Oh my word, _I thought, _we're becoming such adults. Dishes? Really? _"You have twenty seconds." I felt confident that there was no chance that he could eat such a huge mound of whip cream in that short of a time. "Go."

He reminded me of a bulldozer the way he demolished that whip cream. After about twelve seconds, it was evident that I was about to lose. The last bite of the fluffy deliciousness was on his spoon, almost to his mouth, and he had five seconds to spare. I was getting ready to try and knock it from his hand to save myself from doing the dishes, but he surprised me first. I blinked, and that's when the whip cream hit me in the face.

I indignantly yelled, "Zachary Goode! What the heck do you think you're doing?" over a booming laugh. I wiped the whip cream from my eyes to see him doubled over with tears in his eyes. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!" It looked like he was trying to stop, but then he looked up and saw my face covered in the mess and started laughing even harder. "Oh, okay. So it's gonna be like that then?" I grabbed the whip cream can and sprayed it all over him before he could even flinch.

He stopped laughing immediately when I swirled it on top of his hair and placed a cherry on top. He glared, "Oh, it's _on_, now, Gallagher Girl." He made a grab for the whip cream and before I knew it we were on the floor wrestling for the can that was almost empty now.

I gasped trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard, "Fine! Truce?"

"No way, Cammie. You don't mess with a Goode's hair and get away with it!"

I batted my eyelashes and gave him my best you-love-me-so-you-can't-say-no-to-me face, but he only rolled his eyes. "That look stopped working on me about eight months ago."

"Did it now? Well…. Did this?" And then I kissed him. A lot.

* * *

><p>We were laying on the floor recovering from the fight and the kisses. He was playing with my sticky hair while I rested with my eyes closed. "No. I guess it didn't."<p>

"Huh?"

"I guess that particular method didn't stop working," he said. "I'm answering your question from earlier before you used your evil ways against me."

I opened my eyes and gave him a peculiar look. "Evil?"

"Yes, evil. It's completely unfair. I would've won that whip cream fight fair and square if it weren't for your _seduction."_

"Well, if it bothers you that much, I can most definitely become a nun confined to a life of abstinence." I tried to be as serious as possible during our playful exchange, but a smile was working its way onto my lips.

"Nah. That wouldn't do, now would it? I'd rather be forever in servitude to your kisses than never marry you."

He had to bring that up. He had to ruin such a perfect moment with that topic... As much as I tried to hide it, I knew he saw the way my face fell just a bit and felt my body tense.

He looked at me and seemed to search every speck of my face, "You're still scared, aren't you?" He knew me too well.

I knew I couldn't hide it from him, so I took a deep breath and told the truth, "I just can't help thinking about how I'm letting people down. All of my life people have told me to not become dependent on another person. To never let myself get so attached to someone that it could hurt my skills as a spy."

"Loving someone and being married to them doesn't always have to be a weakness, Cam."

"Are you sure about that, Zach? Look at every story we've ever heard."

"Look at your _life_, Cam! Not some stories. Look at your _parents._ They loved each other, right? Would you ever dare say that they were worse spies because of it? No. Of course not. Their love made them better spies. It gave them strength. It gave them something to live for. Your dad may not have made it out of that last mission, but that's not important. Knowing how to detect a tail and lose it, knowing how to hack into computers or to break into somewhere, knowing how to be a skilled spy… All of it is important, but I promise you that it was his love for your mother and for you that made him the legend he is. That made him the spy he was."

It was those words that made me know he was right. His words from the other night made me say yes, but these made my fears fly away like the seeds of the dandelion in the wind. He was right. Love would never be your downfall. Love would always be what you left in people's hearts. Those you loved wouldn't remember you by your missions or the number of lives you saved. They would remember you by how you showed your love for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**I included links to the dresses I was looking at when I wrote this if y'all are curious! They're on my profile.**

**Also, thanks AGAIN to topXsecret, Ash. What would I do without her? If you haven't read her stories, do it. They're fantastic!**

**Just a warning: This chapter may not have much Zammie fluff, but it's coming, and I think this one's pretty fluffy anyway just with other people. Here's the next chapter(:**

Today was the day. The day I had been counting down the seconds to. The day that I dreaded, but the day that couldn't come fast enough.

I won't deny that I was scared. Even with Zach's words those nights, every now and then the fear would creep back into my head, but I would try and dispel it before it could take root. It helped, though, that everyone in my life was so happy for me.

* * *

><p>-Flashbacks-<p>

The second I walked in the door, everyone's eyes zoomed in on the ring on my finger. As spies, it must be training to notice details, but I'd notice they had started doing this every time we saw each other for the past few months.

"That's not the ring the agency gave you for the mission," Bex accused.

"Nope," I popped the p as loud as I could.

"So, that must mean…." Macey began, but everyone chimed in to yell, "You're engaged!"

I was just about tackled to floor as they all hugged me.

Liz, usually so calm, didn't sound like herself when she said fiercely, "Tell us everything. Don't you _dare_ leave out one detail."

So I did. I told them everything. Even down to the minutes it took us to clean up all of the whip cream.

"Seriously," Bex said, "That was the best he could do? He just said, 'I want to get married?' No roses? No tears? No hiding the ring in the food or renting a plane to spell it in the sky?"

I glared at her, "Bex! It was perfect. He knew that I like simplicity, and that I don't like the attention on me."

Liz looked like she was trying to imagine it, "_I _think it's romantic. It shows that instead of putting all of the thought into how to ask you, he was really thinking about how you would react."

"At least he has good tastes in jewelry," Macey countered, "That ring looks custom-made and the diamond is pristine."

I just looked down at the ring on my hand and smiled, already day dreaming about the day I would became Cameron Ann Morgan Goode.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this one, everyone?" I stepped out of the dressing room and did a little twirl. This dress was short, a little above knee length, covered in lace, and one shouldered.<p>

We were trying on wedding dresses at a small boutique in Roseville. It wasn't a big chain so the dresses were unique and different, but they were still couture, and Macey had approved it.

Macey, always one to give her honest opinion gave the dress a scrutinizing glance before saying, "I think we can do better. Let's try something that _doesn't_ look like a seashell."

"So, I'm guessing that's a no?" I laughed before waltzing back to the dressing room.

It wasn't long before I came back out, this time in a gown that was a little eccentric for my tastes.

As soon as I walked out, Bex doubled over in laughter, "You look like a hot air balloon! No. Wait. A paper lantern!"

Macey looked like she was about to faint, "Bex! That happens to be a one-of-a-kind Lazarro dress. I think it's fantastic, but it may not be for you, Cam."

Liz finally spoke up in her soft-spoken voice, "I think there's a reason there's it's a _one_-of-a-kind, Macey."

"Okay, okay! I get it. Moving on," I said.

As I was slipping into the next dress, the door to the dressing room opened slowly. My mom came up behind me and zipped the dress up for me.

She'd been quiet today, and I guess it was just because she was trying to get used to the idea that her daughter was about to get married.

She looked over my shoulder at the mirror, and I memorized every detail about this moment.

"Cam, I'm so proud of you."

"You are?"

"Of course, baby. Look at you. You're an amazing young woman who isn't afraid of anything and will do anything for those you love. Is there anything more I could ask for my daughter?"

I laughed, "I am pretty fantastic, aren't I?"

"I see you've stolen some of Zach's cockiness _and _his smirk there." This time we were both laughing.

"Oh gosh. Not the smirk!"

She became serious, "Honey, I honestly believe that there's no one else more perfect for you in this world than he is. He loves you. So much."

The smile on my face and the warm feeling in my stomach confirmed the words I was about to say, "I love him, too."

"Y'all remind me so much of your father and me. I think y'all are taking it slower than we did, though. Being more responsible."

"We've been through a lot together. There's a lot on the line. We don't want anyone to be in danger because of a decision we make."

"Trust me when I say that you couldn't be making a better decision than to marry that young man, sweetheart."

Tears came to my eyes. I had worried that my mom might not be happy that I was making a decision that gave me a weak spot, but I had been wrong. "Thanks, Mom," I whispered as I squeezed her as tight as I could.

She turned me around to face the mirror and said, "I think this one might be it."

She was right. It had a sweetheart neckline and was one shouldered like the other one, but one band came across my collarbone to the other side. It flowed to the floor from underneath my bust. It was perfect.

I walked out of the dressing room to the show the girls, and no one said a word. The sales attendant placed the veil over my face, and no one could deny that that was _my_ dress. Not even Macey.

* * *

><p>"I thought I trained you better than this." The man beside me was examining bananas while I put some apples in a bag to buy.<p>

"Don't let me fool you, Joe. I saw you the second you came within one hundred feet of me."

"I didn't mean that." Now he turned to look at me disapprovingly, "Zach called last night. He told me the news."

"Did he now? Which news? That we executed our mission perfectly? Because we did."

"Oh, no. Something a little more disturbing than that. Something that has to do with the invitation I saw you put in the mail before you came here."

"Ooohh. _That._"

"You're engaged."

"I am. Happily engaged."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"I don't think you should go through with it."

I muttered under my breath, "Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It _means _that I already knew how you'd respond. I mean, it's not like you've settled down yet. It took ages for you and Abby to start dating."

"That just means I have my priorities in order, Cammie."

We'd been walking down the cereal aisle when he said this, and I stopped completely. "I have my priorities in perfect order, thank you," I hissed. "Just because marriage may not be best for you doesn't mean it's a bad choice for me."

"I'm actually completely concerned with what's best for you. In fact, I'm engaged as well."

The incredulous look on my face should have said it all, but I still felt the need to go, "What? You are?"

"That I am."

I hugged him so tightly I could barely breathe, "Congratulations! That's wonderful, Joe!"

"Thank you, Cameron."

"Abby must be over the wall in excitement." His only response was a smile.

We walked on a little bit more and filled our buggies with food. Spies have to go grocery shopping, too, you know.

"Can I please have eleven sirloin steaks?" I asked the butcher.

"Someone's hungry."

"It's not all for me, Joe. It's for the celebration dinner tonight. Which you're coming to."

He took a deep breath as he prepared to battle it out, "I still don't know if I'm happy with your decision."

"I _love_ him. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"I can tell that's the case, so I guess I'll let it go and just be happy for you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

He started to walk off to pay for his groceries, but he turned around and said, "I was happy for you the whole time. I just wanted you to prove to yourself that you were." He winked and strolled off and left me shaking my head in disbelief.

**Opinion time! Next chapter, I plan on the wedding coming in the next chapter. I need ideas, guys! What should be the big unexpected day-ruiner?**

**Also, tell me, do y'all think Cammie seems a little contradictory? Happy one minute and not the next? Tell me what you think!**

**Dress links on my profile(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, you can read the AN or skip it! Totally up to you(:**

**I know I've talked about my beta and her amazingness before, but it needs to be reiterated. She's amazing. Thanks topXsecret, also known as Ash, for being so absolutely fabulous to put up with me!(:**

**Thanks to all of my readers. Every time (woah! Know that song Paradise by Coldplay? Well, as soon as I typed every time, it said every time in the song!) I get a review/favorite story/author or story alert, my day is made! Thank you.**

**Now, I usually don't reply to anonymous reviews since I can't PM them, but I have to respond to Anon. So here it is:**

**-I had actually worried about that myself. The dragging out the indecision thing. I understand where you're coming from on that!**

**-I can't say I agree about Joe, but I might with her mom. I didn't even realize she said y'all! I just use it automatically, and you're totally right about that. Either way, I'll keep a close look out for OOC-ness.**

**-I had also worried about that, too! I'll have to think of a way to fix that. If you have an idea, make an account and PM me or just leave another review, please!(:**

**-Maybe it's not so much that she's calm as it is that she always seems to think about her words before she says them. I'll try to remedy that, too.**

**-Thank you! The past few years I've been writing, I've really worked on both of those things since I've always struggled with them. Flow and balance are so important to anything you write. I'm also a grammar nazi sometimes, so I work on that, too(: I still mistakes though! I try to update as much as I can.**

**-Not on a beach even though I'd love to have it there. You'll see in this chapter!**

**-Oh gosh, I hate that!**

**-I am super grateful for your nitpickiness. I love having something that I can work on improving, and I love that you took the time do that for me. Thank you. A million times over.**

**I apologize for the super long AN. NOW! On to the story(: **

Macey grabbed my face, "Sit still!" she hissed. She'd been primping me for almost two hours now. She claimed that anyone else would ruin the look she was trying to create.

"I swear Cammie that if you don't stop blinking- Excuse me! What are you doing with those flowers? I know I specifically asked for hydrangeas, _not_ carnations!"

Macey ran off to yell at the florists leaving me with mascara on only one eye. I was about to pick up the wand and finish it myself, but I heard her yell from the room over, "Don't you dare touch your face or hair, Cam!"

I chuckled and looked at my dress hanging on the wall across from me. The butterflies in my stomach were becoming increasingly larger as the seconds went by.

Grant walked up from behind me and gave me a big hug, "You ready for this, Cam?"

I nodded, too nervous to do much more.

"Zach is freaking out in his room. It's hilarious. Half an hour ago he was muttering under his breath about dropping the ring and making a fool of himself. I assured him that everyone in attendance already knows he's a fool." His booming laugh reverberated through the room. **(Lame. Totally lame. I gotta think of something better to put here…)**

"You're such a comforting best man, Grant."

"Don't worry, Cam. I'm taking care of him. I gave him an advil for the headache he has from the bachelor's party." He must have seen the glare on my face because he immediately backtracked, "I'm just kidding, Cam."

"You know how I feel about that kind of stuff!"

"I know, I know! Which is why Zach refused to do anything of the sort. Always the best friend, though, I do have a little surprise for y'all when you go on the honeymoon," he winked and I instantly became suspicious.

"Do you care to give details, Grant?"

"Oooh…. I could, but you'll find out soon enough. I better be getting back to Zach." He gave me one last hug as Macey walked back in.

"Grant! I know you did not just mess up her perfectly curled hair."

"I didn't, Mace, I swear," he faked innocence before taking his hand and messing up my hair like you would a dog's, "Now I did, though." He quickly slipped out of the room, and I grabbed Macey before she could go after him.

"Just let it go, Macey."

"You're right. He's an idiot if he thinks I won't get revenge though."

I groaned, knowing better than to fight her about it.

* * *

><p><em>Breathe, Cam. In and out. In and out<em>, I told myself. _Breathe. _ I was standing behind a huge arch so no one could see me, and on the other side was the guests and _Zach_.

"I'm first with Nick, then Liz and Jonas, then Bex and Grant, and lastly, Joe and Cammie. Wait fifteen seconds after each couple leaves, and then follow," Macey ordered.

Everyone mumbled their agreement, and the music began. The couples began to walk down the aisle, and with each step, my heart raced faster and faster.

"Cameron, you're about to cut off my arm's circulation, loosen up." I only tightened my grip at his use of my full name.

It had been fifteen seconds, and Joe guided me down the aisle. My eyes went straight to Zach, but it was impossible to ignore the phenomenal venue.

We had opted for an outside wedding, and there were flowers everywhere. There were two arches, one where I came in from, and the other at the front where we would say our vows. Covered with wisteria, they were supposed to be representative of the wisteria tunnels in Japan, one of our favorite places as a couple. **(If you haven't seen pictures of this place, I suggest you google it, because it's absolutely spectacular!)**

The chairs for the guests were all white, with white fabric creating a barrier between the chairs and the aisle. A white sheet ran the length of the aisle, and it was covered in multi-colored flower petals. The sun was shining brilliantly, and the temperature was perfect. **(Think the wedding from the "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert music video, except livelier!)**

It was everything I had ever imagined. The wedding was my dream turned reality. It was perfect. I could've been in Vegas eloping and it wouldn't have mattered as long as that same man was standing under the arch with the pastor. The décor was just an extra perk.

I had finally made it down the aisle, and the harpist and pianist stopped playing. Joe placed my hands in Zach's, and he lifted my veil, and whispered, "Hey, Gallagher Girl."

"Hey, yourself, Blackthorne Boy."

The pastor said a quick prayer, and then he talked about our relationship and how we came to be one, never complete without the other. Those closest to us knew the specifics, but the pastor knew enough to talk about it.

"From what I understand, this Blackthorne Boy met this Gallagher Girl when the Blackthorne institute sent some of its students to Gallagher for a one-sided exchange. Some might argue it was love at first sight, but others might say the famous Zachary Goode smirk made it "love at first irritation." The guests chuckled half-heartedly at his attempt.

"Whatever the case might be, the love in this couple's eyes is evident. Just looking at the two of them makes me want to fight hard to protect my loved ones, and I know the two of them will always do the same."

He then proceeded to talk about what marriage meant and the usual speech you hear at weddings.

"Before this couple exchanges vows, if there is anyone here who has a reason why this couple should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He glanced up, waited a second, and continued, "Do you Za-"

"I object!"

The gasp that came from everyone in attendance was huge, and we all turned to look at the interrupting man standing in the third row. Personally, I was shocked anyone would take this risk with so many spies in attendance. Of course, I guess they didn't know that.

Josh seemed out of breath and his words came out like pants, "Cammie, I have to tell you something."

A young woman wearing pink sitting next to him, stood up and placed her hand over his mouth, "We just wanted you to know that we're so happy for you! We've been waiting for the invitation to come in the mail for over a year now!" Dee Dee, always genuinely happy, looked like her exuberant attitude was fake for once.

Josh grabbed her hand and yanked it down so he could speak, "Like heck I'm happy! Cam, you're making a huge mistake. I still love you, Cammie."

By this point, I was furious, "Josh! We dated years ago. Get over it. You and Dee Dee are the perfect couple anyway."

"We're just friends, Cam! We were always better as friends."

"It doesn't matter Josh. This is _my_ wedding that you just _ruined. _I love _Zach, _not _you._ So _leave_. _Now._" With each word I took a step toward him, and I was only a few feet away, ready for a fight, when Zach grabbed me by the waist, holding me back.

"Let go, Zach!"

"It's not worth it, Cam. Don't ruin this."

"He already did!"

Josh spoke up again, having the courage now that I was restrained, "Cammie. Listen to me…."

"Don't do it, Josh. Don't," Dee Dee pleaded.

He just shot her a look that said _shut up _and took a deep breath, "Zach cheated on you."

This time it was Zach who lunged towards my ex-boyfriend.

**Ehhh… What'd y'all think? Too cheesy? I had major writer's block. I'm not very happy with it. At all, really.**


	6. Chapter 6

_This time it was Zach who lunged towards my ex-boyfriend._

No one even attempted to try and stop Zach, not even Dee Dee. We all just stood there and watched my fiancée, and very _very_ soon to be husband, pummel Josh into the dirt. Bex looked like she wanted to join in the brawl herself.

I'm not sure what triggered it, but finally Grant let loose a sigh and walked toward Zach, "Come on, man. I think he's had enough." He pulled Zach off of Josh.

I knew Zach could take care of himself, but I couldn't help glancing over him to make sure he wasn't hurt. Not a scratch on him. Josh on the other hand… he was in some pretty bad shape.

Grant turned and took a step to return to his place as best man, but then he turned back around and punched Josh right in the jaw.

"_That's _for interrupting my best friends' wedding."

Josh had been knocked to the ground. He looked to Dee Dee to help him out, but she just turned away and said, "Don't pretend you didn't deserve it."

By that time, Zach had calmed down and returned to my side under the arch. His face held the most worried expression I've ever seen on him.

But Zach had nothing to worry about.

Of course, I'd known the whole time that Josh was lying. I was trained to detect lies. Joe would have been really disappointed if I hadn't picked up on the slight hesitation, the way Josh's voice caught just minutely, and his darting eyes.

Zach started to explain, "Cam, I swear-"

I stepped in to peck him on the lips to make him be quiet, but Bex caught my wrist, "No kissing until the end of the ceremony!"

I rolled my eyes, wriggling out of her grasp, "I know he's lying, Zach."

"You do?" Did he seriously not think I knew him better than that? Did he think that I didn't know how much he loved me?

"Of course," I said loud enough for everyone to hear, but it was for his ears only when I whispered into his ear and discreetly pointed at myself, "Spy, remember?" He chuckled, and his breath on my skin gave me chills.

His arm looped around my waist, and he turned to the crowd, "Any other objections?" The glares radiating from the entire wedding party _and_ every guest, excluding Josh, could have burnt alive anyone who dared utter a word.

"Then let's get this show on the road," the pastor exclaimed.

**(I wrote this next line and thought of a certain reviewer (; Hopefully you catch it!) **"Finally… these heels are killing me," Macey and I both glared at Bex when we heard her say this under her breath, but she just feigned innocence.

"Now where were we? Oh, yes! The vows. You have your own, I've been told." **(I didn't write these myself. I found them online, but I edited them slightly to fit with Zammie).**

Zach smiled and spoke each word with sincerity and passion, "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their other half. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones who found the missing part of themselves instead of spending their life searching and never finding.

"I certainly found you, Cameron Morgan, my one true love. Even when no one else did. Even when you didn't want to be found."

"Zachary Goode. I love you. You are my best friend. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.

"I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to love you even when you can't wipe that smirk off of your face. I promise to _cherish_ you and every single day of the rest of our lives."

The tears were flowing freely by this point, and I listened as the pastor continued with the exchange of the rings.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you and forever protect you," Zach placed the ring on my finger.

I placed the ring on his with the same promise, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you and forever protect you."

The pastor turned to the unity candle resting on a podium behind him, "The two candles on either side of the middle candle represent the two being wedded here today. Before this moment, they were two flames shining brilliantly alone, but today they are being united as one in a flame even more brilliant."

We both took a candle, and together we lit the middle one symbolizing our becoming one.

The pastor prayed a final prayer blessing the marriage and the rest of our lives before announcing the words we had been waiting months to hear.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Zach cradled my face and kissed me sweetly on the lips as the guests erupted in applause around us. We broke apart, and it felt like my face would shatter because I was smiling so big.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Goode."

**I know it's short! I apologize. I just didn't want to include the reception in this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for it. I didn't just forget about Josh, and there should be some humor coming.**

**I MIGHT update tonight, but don't get your hopes up. I'll definitely update tomorrow though(:**

**Review, review, review! Speaking of, I'm completely **_**shocked**_** at the amount of reviews I've received. Thank you all so much.**

**I also need ideas! I'm drawing a blank, and I don't know if this story should end after the wedding or not. Opinions?**

**Once again, thanks to my super duper fantastic beta, topXsecret.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the chapter that's coming. It's pretty awful. And short.**

**I'm in a weird mood because of a 10 page Spanish 4 test that I had today. I almost cried during it even though I knew everything. It was really really hard and no amount of studying could have prepared me. Spending 2 hours on it only put me in a worst mood and probably didn't improve my grade at all. Anyway….**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. I love y'all bunches.**

**Thanks to my beta, topXsecret, as always. She's the best anyone could ask for(:**

**Here's the chapter I had **_**so**_** looked forward to writing and that I'm now really disappointed in:**

For once Zach was quiet, but the smirk was still there as we danced to "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson.

His lips searched out mine, and he pulled me close against him when we broke apart, "I'm glad you saw past the lies, Gallagher Girl."

"I know you'd never hurt me like that."

"Goode, Mrs. Goode," Did that smirk _ever _leave his face?

* * *

><p>"Zach becomes a totally new person around Cammie. I mean, he's like a slab of play-doh when he's around her. I couldn't imagine any greater happiness for my two best friends," Grant lifted his glass in a toast.<p>

Bex stepped up after him, "My advice to you, Zach? Good luck waking her up in the morning. Ice water has proved effective in the past," I shot Bex a glare and gave Zach a look that said he better not even test that theory, "Cammie, I'm so happy for you, girl. I've never seen you smile so big. Thank you, Zach, for bringing that smile to my best friend's face."

Zach beamed and kissed my cheek, and I rested my head on his shoulder in perfect contentment.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach POV<strong>

Cammie was changing into a dress to wear on the ride to our honeymoon destination, so I decided to grab Grant, Nick, and Jonas to tie up some loose ends.

He was sitting at a table under the tent with a glass of punch in his hand an ice pack pressed against his face.

I'm sure to him it seemed like we appeared out of thin air as we sat in the empty chairs next to him. He was trapped.

Our glares were just made that much more terrifying at the confidence we gave off. We all knew we could tear this wimp apart in seconds.

"Let me make this _perfectly_ clear, come within one hundred feet of Cammie ever again, and there will be no mercy," I said it calmly, but that just added to the deadliness in my voice.

"Mercy? You call what happened today _mercy?" _Jimmy asked incredulously.

"I call today going easy on you. Which is exactly why you don't want to see the damage I could have actually done to you."

He shrugged and let out a little breath of air somewhere between a laugh and a sound of annoyance, "Whatever, man. I get it."

"I don't think you do get it," Nick said.

Grant agreed, "Cam is like a little sister to us, and if anyone threatens to hurt her, physically, emotionally, or mentally, we _will _intervene."

Maybe it was Grant's size, but it looked like Jimmy started to get a little nervous then.

"If you aren't intimidated by us, I promise you that you don't want to deal with Bex, Macey, or Liz either," Jonas shuddered.

"I said I get it. Mess with Cammie, and I have to deal with the consequences. Just leave."

"Happily, Jimmy," I stood up to leave, but as I walked off I flipped over the chair he was sitting in and brought the table down with him. The vase sitting on the table shattered, and water and roses covered him.

Jimmy looked like he didn't appreciate being turned into a walking garden, so I decided to rub it in a little bit, "I don't know what Cammie ever saw in you, to be honest. I guess the important thing is that she chose _me._"

Grant busted out laughing at the expression on Jimmy's face, "Dude, if we were a cartoon, there would so be smoke coming out of your ears right now."

Jimmy took a lunge for me, but I easily countered his advance by tripping him. He fell straight forward, knocking his head on the table so hard that blood gushed from his wound.

That's when Cammie decided to walk out, "Oh, did you do that? You should apologize, Zach," she said sarcastically. "Or, I could just help him get that blood out of his hair…" She walked over to the punch bowl and flipped it over his head drenching him in the red liquid.

"Oopsy daisy!" She was channeling her inner Liz, I guess. She wiped her wet hands on his tux's jacket, and returned to my side.

She kissed me fiercely, and entwined her hand with mine, "Ready to go, Blackthorne Boy?"

"I was kind of enjoying seeing this side of you," he winked, "But if we must, Gallagher Girl… Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so beyond sorry. I know that this is really short. I forgot to give y'all the heads up that I never update on Wednesdays because I'm gone for a lot of the afternoon for my tumbling class (I'm a cheerleader).**

**I was going to update today with a long, fantastic chapter, but there was some family drama and nothing has really worked out like I planned.**

**Anyway, here's a little teaser for y'all so I least get **_**something**_** up! I promise that I'll update tomorrow and that it'll be longer!**

**I wrote it really fast, and it's too late to ask my beta to read over it, so more apologies in advance.**

**Oh! And, I haven't gotten any fanfic emails today even though there's been PMs and alerts and stuff. I have no idea why. I checked spam and my trash. Is it just me? If you can help me with this, please PM me!**

**I love y'all. Thanks for bearing with me!**

"Gallagher Girl, could you just slow down?"

"Zach! We're already running late thanks to Grant's little prank!"

"It's not my fault you overreacted."

We'd been on our way to the airport from the reception. Evidently Grant decided it would be absolutely hilarious to go rent a donkey, hire a clown, and have him ride the donkey across the street we were driving on. The clown was holding an ax and carrying a bunny rabbit while singing the "I love you" song from Barney. **(Lame prank, I know. Forgive me, my darlings.) **_Hilarious. _Not. Could you really blame me for refusing to get on the plane without having given Grant a piece of my mind? I didn't think so.

So, after I'd found Grant, gotten through Bex, and written "doofus" in Sharpie on Grant's forehead and promising to do much worse when I had more time, I was ready to leave for the honeymoon. My delay put us behind, but we were going to make our flight. As long as I kept driving the way I already was.

"Overreacted? No normal person comes up with ideas like that, Zach! It's cruel and completely insane…" I yelled. I continued to mutter under my breath about clowns and bunny rabbits while Zach just looked amused.

"Being afraid of clowns is nothing to be ashamed of, Cam."

"I am not afraid of clowns!"

He paused for a minute and then he said, "You're cute when you're like this."

I just glared.

"I'll have to make sure you get pranked more often."

I turned to him and hissed, "I swear, Zach, if I ever find out-"

"Eyes on the road, Cam! _Eyes on the road!" _His eyes bugged, and he looked pretty frantic, so I turned my attention back to the road in front of me.

I realized I'd almost driven off the road completely, but we weren't in any _real_ danger. "Look who's overreacting now," I muttered while rolling my eyes.

"Overreacting," he scoffed. "You do realize that you're putting all of this Goode," he pointed to himself, "In danger, right?"

"Stop being so full of yourself, Zach," I tried to sound irritated but I was smiling. "You're not the only Goode in this car anymore. Did you realize that?"

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, sending chills from my head to my toes, "Oh, trust me. I realized."

**I've realized that all of my AN are just apologies(: Can y'all tell me if y'all would rather there be more updates and me apologize a lot, or update when I was happy with what I've written?**

**Y'all rock. I love you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I never updated yesterday like I promised, but Fanfic was acting up, and it wouldn't let me! I'm so sorry(: If I haven't replied to your review yet, I promise I will.**

**No beta this morning, so sorry for mistakes! Point them out, please(:**

**Sooo many emails this morning now that it's working again.**

**Short AN and long chapter, so let's get on to it(: Here you go, guys! I love y'all.**

I licked my mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, "Yum!"

He nodded and ate his own as we walked hand in hand down the Italian beach. The sun was setting, and the world around us seemed to explode with the hues of the fire ball disappearing behind the ocean.

"It's absolutely gorgeous, isn't it? The sun?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is," he answered sincerely. Then his face brightened mischievously and I braced myself, "Of course, it's not as beautiful as you."

He leaned in for a kiss as a thank you for his comment, but I just groaned at his straight-out-of-a-movie line, "Getting cliché are we, Zachary?"

He pouted and rolled his eyes, "You don't appreciate my charming remarks? Nonetheless, it's still true. You are gorgeous, Cam."

My ice cream started to drip, and I quickly saved it from rolling down the cone. A little mischief was in my own eyes as I said sweetly, "Well, you're adorable yourself!" I leaned in to kiss his cheek, but right as he turned to peck my lips, I smashed my ice cream into his face.

I couldn't control my laughter at his expression, and tears started to roll down my face, "You're even more adorable now, though."

"Oh, Cameron Morgan Goode. You're in for it now."

I started to run through the sand as he chased after me trying to smear his ice cream over my own face.

"Stop running from me, Gallagher Girl! You can't hide from revenge!"

I just laughed harder and ran faster. I glanced behind me to see him, and the wind blew my hair in my face. I turned around just in time to run into a man walking right in my path.

I ran into him like he was a brick, stopped, and started to apologize, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I was just having fun with my husband and-"

I didn't get to finish because he was already gone. I tried to follow him as he weaved through the crowd, but I lost him when I was distracted by the arms wrapping around my waist.

Zach had caught up to me and was holding me from behind. He kissed my neck and whispered, "Got you now, Gallagher Girl," before he lifted my legs off the ground and started to run to the water.

"Let me ... down right…. now, Zach!" I could barely get the words out I was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you. I think there's still some ice cream in my ear."

We were almost to the edge of the water now, and I squealed even louder. I probably could've gotten away if I _really_ wanted to, but I didn't want to go to the hospital on our honeymoon.

"Zach! Zachary! Stop! Stoooopp! Don't do-"

He threw me into the water, and I was immediately greeted by the freezing water.

I surfaced soaked and angry. Well, half way angry, "You are in so much trouble, Blackthorne Boy."

He looked amused, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really! Wipe that smirk off your face!"

The smirk just grew, and he pointed to my head, "You have some seaweed in your hair."

I quickly grabbed the disgusting plant off of my head and threw it at him. It smacked him right in the face.

"You wanna play like that do you?"

"Yeah, I do, actually."

"If you say so, Cammie." He stalked towards me through the water, and he splashed me with the water before tackling me. We landed in the water together watching the air bubbles float around us. His shorter hair fanned around his head, so I knew mine must have been everywhere. Time has always seemed to slow down when I'm under water, and now, staring at him, it seemed to stop completely.

We smiled at each other before coming up for air. In the last few minutes before the sun disappeared completely, he grabbed my chin and drew our heads together for a kiss.

When I opened my eyes again, the sun was no longer in sight. We smiled again and made our way out of the water. His arm wrapped around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his. We walked back to the condo in a silence screaming with love.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to eat in or out for breakfast this morning, Cam?"<p>

I answered back through the bathroom door, "Let's go to that little café that waitress told us about!"

"K. Will you be ready in ten minutes?"

"I'll be ready in five."

I quickly got dressed and hurried to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

"Ready?" Zach asked. His hair was still a little wet from his own shower, and he was gorgeous. As always.

"Well, I had been hoping I could use my last five minutes to do something before we left."

He looked a little confused, but he said, "Sure. That's fine."

So, I kissed him.

* * *

><p>On the way to the café, Zach decided to be an idiot, "Let's talk kids," he said.<p>

I slapped his arm. Hard.

He rubbed his arm and said, "That hurt, Gallagher Girl."

"Maybe you shouldn't say such stupid things, then."

"I don't think it's stupid. We've never discussed it, and it's a fair thing to ask."

"We've been married for two days."

"We've been together for a lot longer than that, though. Wouldn't you think we'd have talked about it at least once?"

"In a normal relationship, maybe. We're not exactly normal, Zach."

"Your parents had a child. Mine did. Obviously," he smirked, "And they weren't exactly normal."

"And, I'm so glad they did. What would my life have been like if you had never been born? Surely full of a lot less smirks." In an attempt to change the subject, I kissed his lips.

He smirked, again, adding to my comment, and answered my rhetorical question, "Boring. As dark as a moonless sky night. Void of hotness. Lacking the _Goode._"

"Oh my gosh," I groaned. "Could your ego be any bigger?"

"I'm sure it could be. As soon as I become the 'Best Dad in the World.'"

I inwardly hissed that he remembered, and I was about to try and close the subject, but I forgot everything when my eyes caught a certain figure walking in the crowd in front of us.

Forgetting that Zach was right there looking at me with a confused face, I took a few steps toward the man.

He looked so familiar. And not just because he was the man I'd ran into last night. I felt like I knew him. Or had known him.

"Cam? Cam? If you're mad, we can drop it. I promise," Zach grabbed my hand and tried to get my attention.

"Just hold on a second, Zach," I continued to try and get closer. _Where have I seen this man before?_ I thought.

I was almost there, but the man caught my eye, and he disappeared again.

Since I'd finally stopped, Zach held my chin and forced me to look in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Then why did you run off like that?"

I just looked at him, trying to decide how to explain my strange behavior, "Can I tell you over breakfast? I'm starving."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, honey."

He didn't really look convinced, so I gave him a kiss and whispered, "I promise I'm not mad at you."

He smiled, "Let's go get something to eat, then."

* * *

><p>After we ordered, Zach turned to me, "Explain."<p>

"I don't know if you noticed last night," he gave me a look when I said that that said _I'm-a-spy-I-notice-everything_ but I just rolled my eyes and continued, "when I was running from you and your revenge-needing self, but I ran right into this stranger. He ran off so quickly last night that I didn't have a chance to get a good look at him. It was dark, too. Then this morning, I saw him again. It was definitely the same person. That's why I walked off."

"And?"

"I feel like I know him from somewhere. I just can't place it."

He looked slightly worried, but it wasn't enough to send panic alerts through his body, "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out." He kissed my hand as the food arrived at our table.

As I popped a bite of food into my mouth, he looked at me and said sternly, "Don't think I've forgotten what we were talking about before your little escapade."

I sighed, knowing that Zachary Goode was never one to back down until he got what he wanted.

**Who is the mystery man? Take a guess **_**or**_** leave ideas in a review.**

**What'd y'all think? Loved the chapter? Hated it? Disappointed? Thanks for reading (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I definitely have two different 1200 word papers to be writing right now, but who cares, right?**

**Thanks to a few people for this chapter. My beta, topXsecret, ISpyANinjaAndItsMe for her ideas that I'm borrowing, and Posideon for just making me laugh!**

**As I said, some of the ideas in this chapter and the next (mostly the next) go to ISpyANinjaAndItsMe!**

**Here it is! Hope y'all like it(:**

"Do you want a cup of coffee, Cammie?"

I was too zoned out, floating in my own little world, to realize that Zach was trying to get my attention.

"Hellooo, earth to Gallagher Girl!"

"Hmm?"

"I asked you a question, but you didn't reply."

Just to get him to leave me alone for a second, I decided to say yes to whatever he'd asked, "Oh, sure! That's fine."

"Finally! We're going to be parents!"

"What?" I started to panic at the mess I may have gotten myself into.

"You said, 'sure.'"

"But-but," I sputtered.

"Gosh, Gallagher Girl, I was just kidding."

I glared at him, "Not funny, Zachary."

"Maybe someone should pay attention in the future," he smirked and kissed my cheek. "Now what's on your mind?"

"I'm sure it's not a big deal… And, I'm probably just being dumb worrying about it, but I'm still trying to figure out where I've seen that man from last night before."

He got this weird look on his face, but he quickly recovered and gave me a big hug. "It's not stupid if you're worrying about it, but maybe you should just try and put it in the back of your mind," he looked into my eyes and pouted. "It _is _our honeymoon."

"Of course," I pecked his cheek, "Let's get dressed and go have some fun."

"Any ideas?"

"Macey promised me that if I didn't bring back at least five articles of clothing, she'd personally terrorize my dreams, so I think it's a shopping morning."

"That doesn't sound like much fun."

I laughed when he groaned, but I was holding back one of my own, "Come on, Blackthorne Boy. Intimidated by some shopping bags?"

"Very."

* * *

><p>Walking out of the dressing room, I acted completely serious and asked, "Zachy, do you think this dress makes me look fat?"<p>

He glared daggers at me in response.

I exploded in laughter and assured him I'd only be a few more minutes. I changed back into my own clothes and sorted through my yes, no, and maybe piles.

I decided to have a little more fun before I let Zach get out of this torture. Grabbing a black one-shouldered mini dress covered in sequins, I walked out and twirled for Zach.

He coughed just a little trying to cover his surprise, and said, "That looks great."

"I was thinking I may pay Josh a little visit apologizing for the hospital bills and this would be just perfect, wouldn't it?"

"Over my dead body," he hissed.

"Is Zachary jealous?" I widened my eyes and tried to sound as innocent as possible.

"Why should I be? You're Mrs. Cameron Goode, not Mrs. Cameron Ab-" he gagged. "I can't even say it, but I have no reason to be jealous. You're mine."

"That I am," I kissed his lips before going back to the dressing room.

Right before I walked in, he said, "I don't mind if you want to wear that to dinner tonight, though!"

I just laughed. "I'll _consider _it. Let me change and pay, and then I'm done," I told him.

"Done shopping?"

"No, sweetheart. Done with this store."

He groaned again.

"Why don't you walk around while I'm at the next store? Go and see if there's a nice little place to eat lunch. You don't mind carrying my bags for me, do you?" I fluttered my eyelashes and tried to sound as sweet as I could.

"Really, Gallagher Girl? I never thought I'd be the type of man who-"

My glare must have been enough to tell him to stop there, and he quickly backtracked.

"-who loved his wife this much. Of course I don't mind."

"Much better," I kissed his cheek and promised to see him soon.

* * *

><p>I was finally done shopping, and I knew Macey would be pleased when we got back. With my shopping bags in tow, I was on my way to meet Zach for lunch.<p>

But then, I saw him. The man. The man I'd ran into. The man I knew I had seen, but couldn't remember.

There had been something that I hadn't told Zach. I had barely admitted it to myself. While I couldn't really place anything about the man I was so absolutely sure I knew, there was one word that kept popping into my head. _Circle._ The Circle of Cavan.

He turned into a dark alley and spoke into his watch… Ha. Just kidding. A spy's life isn't always that clichéd.

He actually paused at one of the booths on the street that was selling some handmade jewelry. Right beside it was another booth overflowing with hanging curtains, and I saw my chance.

Being the pavement artist I am, I came up behind him without him taking any notice of my presence. As soon as he stepped towards the other booth, I grabbed him, ducked behind a curtain, and pressed him against a building wall, twisting his arm behind him.

"Who are you?" I asked harshly.

He grunted in pain, "Who are _you?"_

I twisted his arm harder, "Answer the question."

He took a deep breath and said, "Check my back pocket. I have an ID."

Making sure I didn't give him any room to get free, I found the card. I looked it over and the venom in my voice scared even me, "_Where did you get this?"_

"It's mine."

"That's… That's not possible." He had to be lying. There was no way this man was my father.

**Review, my darlings(: Thank you! Y'all's words… I can't even tell y'all what they mean to me. Thank you for reading! I love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Not too much Zammie fluff in this chapter, but I'm having to work through a lot of technicalities (background info, introductions, etc.) right now, so I hope y'all like it anyway(:**

**Thanks, as always, to topXsecret. And, this chapter and the next are still thanks to ISpyANinjaAndItsME!**

**No one read this before I uploaded (which is why it took so long!) so I'm sorry for any mistakes(: Please point them out!**

**Check out my one-shot, Amaryllis, guys(: And, check out the L' Espion Belle Challenge hosted by Ash, topXsecret!**

**Chapter 11! Read(: Review(: Love? (Hopefully!) Please!**

_Making sure I didn't give him any room to get free, I found the card. I looked it over and the venom in my voice scared even me, "Where did you get this?"_

"_It's mine."_

"_That's… That's not possible." He had to be lying. There was no way this man was my father._

* * *

><p>Before I let his arms loose, I whispered, "Don't… Don't run, okay? Do you promise?"<p>

He looked me in my eyes. My father, whom I haven't seen in years, looked me in the eyes and, seeing the emotion there, whispered back, "I promise. I promise I won't run."

I let him out of the painful position and took a few steps back. I tried to remove his disguise with my eyes. To see the man I once knew.

He was so different. He had changed so much, but I could see it. Just barely. I saw my father.

We continued to stare at each other. Me? I was trying to memorize as much about this man as I could. I was trying to gain back years of no contact with him back in that stare.

For him? It seemed he was trying to figure out who I was.

I won't deny that I was hurt.

He couldn't remember his own daughter?

The hurt turned to anger.

Why hadn't he found me? Why had he let me and Mom mourn over him and didn't send us any form of comfort? Why didn't he come home? Why did he break his promise?

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Normally, as a spy, I do a pretty good job concealing my emotions, but there was no way I could do that in this situation.

I reached up to wipe a tear, and I saw in his eyes that it had finally clicked.

"C-Cammie?"

I sniffed, "Daddy."

He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me tight. Even Liz's after summer hugs didn't compare to this.

Tears were cascading freely down both of our faces now.

"You've grown up so much," he said while he brushed my hair behind my ears. "So talented." His face lit up with pride, "I didn't even notice you sneak up on me until you had my arms pinned behind me. Living up to the name of the Chameleon, I see?"

I just nodded. Then I remembered Zach, and I knew he would be getting worried.

"Do you… Do you want to meet my husband? I'm supposed to be meeting him for lunch. We're on our honeymoon."

"You're married?"

Words were failing me a lot today, so I just nodded again.

"I've missed so much," he seemed to say to himself.

Another nod.

"Well, come on, then. Let me meet this young man."

At the mention of Zach, I smiled and pulled him along to where we had agreed to meet.

You'd think, after years of not seeing each other, we'd be talking non-stop. Catching up with each other. But we did the opposite, and it was silent on the walk to the restaurant.

I guess we were still getting used to the fact that we'd been reunited after so many years. We were still adjusting to the changes to the other: physical, emotional, and mental.

The bell over the door tinkled as we walked in, but you couldn't hear it over the noise of the lunch rush.

The second we walked in, I saw Zach's head snap up and relief flooded his face. It disappeared when he saw the man next to me.

He stood up and helped me into my chair, pecking me on the cheek, when I got to the table. I squeezed his hand to reassure him that everything was fine.

He cast a glance at my father who saw the worried expression and instantly stuck out his hand. They shook, and my dad introduced himself, "Matthew Morgan."

The surprise and shock on Zach's face was completely apparent, "Excuse me?"

"It's him, Zach. It's my dad," my voice was a little louder than a whisper but not by much.

He looked at me and there were too many emotions on his face to understand what he was thinking. I knew I was at the front of his mind, though.

He looked a little nervous as he said, "Zachary Goode."

I squeezed his hand again, and we both smiled at each other.

"This is my Blackthorne Boy. My husband," I clarified.

My dad looked a little shocked. It had to be a lot to take in. I know I was still reeling from our reunion.

Then, I realized it may not be just taking in information when he said, "Goode? G-o-o-d-e?"

"Yes, sir," Zach knew what was coming. I did, too.

"Catherine Goode's son?"

**Promise I'll update tomorrow since this was on the shorter side!(: I'm trying to spread it out some, and this is taking a lot of thought on how to get this to happen! I don't want to disappoint y'all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know. I'm a bad person D: I promised to update yesterday, and I didn't. Which is why I'm updating on a Wednesday! I'm really sorry. School… I was swamped with homework.**

**Thanks to everyone who pointed out the flaw in Zach's mom's name. I can't believe I did that(: I'm fixing it! Don't worry(:**

**Thanks to topXsecret and SpanishGallagherGirl!**

_**Also, thank you to Y'ALL! The number of reviews I've gotten? Absolutely ridiculous. I can't believe it. Honestly. Thank you. I try to show my appreciation by responding to reviews, and I hope y'all can see that.**_

**Here it is! Because it is a Wednesday, it's short (but still a few hundred words longer than my shortest!). I'm sorry! **

**I'm going to do my absolute best to update tomorrow, but if I don't, the next update will be Saturday. I'm going out of town, and while I can update while there, we'll be in the car Friday(: I'll write on the drive, though! So y'all will get it an extra-long chapter(:**

**Good thing I wrote this before I went to tumbling, because I'm having a little meltdown since ALL of my finished pre-cal homework was ruined by the rain. Review and brighten my day a little? Love y'all!**

"_Yes, sir," Zach knew what was coming. I did, too._

"_Catherine Goode's son?"_

* * *

><p>"Yes, sir," Zach said again.<p>

My father looked like he couldn't breathe, and he was turning red in the face.

I knew where his mind had jumped to. He spent so many years of his life studying the Circl and preparing to take them down that it was highly unlikely he didn't know the Goode name, "I know, Dad. He's not with the Circle."

He didn't look convinced, "How do you know that? He's the heir to the 'throne'!"

"He left that behind, Dad. He's not with them!"

"You can't be sure of that."

"I can! How could I not be when killed his mother for me? His own mother!"

He looked like a train had hit him, "What?"

"Zach killed his mother so that I could be safe. He's not a threat. He _loves_ me. He would _never_ endanger me in anyway."

Still reeling from this latest information, he asked quietly, "The Circle… is gone?"

Zach had been quiet while I defended him, but now he stepped in, "For now. There's always a chance they could rise again, but we're keeping a close watch."

"We'll give you the details later. In a more private place," I promised.

Realizing it wasn't safe to discuss everything here, his father instincts kicked in once again and turned to Zach, "You love my daughter?"

Zach didn't turn away from my dad's stare, "More than anything in the world. I would give my life for her."

"Don't hurt my baby or I'll hurt you." **(Clichéd. Gosh darn it!)**

"I won't. I promise," no one could deny the sincerity and promise in Zach's voice.

Zach seemed so serious, so genuine, and I couldn't help but kiss him quickly.

Dad gave me a slightly disapproving look, "You've grown up, Cammie."

Over the initial shock of seeing my dad again, the hurt and anger had returned, "Well, if you had been there instead of disappearing, maybe it wouldn't have seemed like such a big change."

Zach and my dad both gave me shocked looks.

"You promised you'd come back. You didn't. You _lied_."

"It wasn't exactly in my plans, Cammie!"

"Why didn't you come looking for us? We cried for years. Mom? Mom was devastated. At father and daughter dances? I was alone," tears started to leak through my eyelids, and Zach pulled me into his arms.

I tried to pull away, but then the day caught up to me, and I started to sob, and Zach just held me closer.

Why had he left us alone? He was here. Free! Safe! And, he hadn't come for us?

"Cam… Gallagher Girl… It's okay. Don't cry," Zach smoothed my hair, patted my back, wiped away my tears, kissed my head… anything to get me to stop crying. I know he hated it when I cried only because he hated seeing me hurt.

"Cammie, just let me explain," my dad tried to say over my tears.

Zach must have shot him a look because he was quiet.

"Cammie, do you want to go back to the hotel? We can talk there and you could take a nap if you wanted," he kissed my temple.

I nodded against his shirt. Which I had ruined by now. It was a gift, too. I knew people must be staring, but I didn't really care.

He called for the waitress even though we hadn't gotten any farther than ordering drinks. When my stomach growled even though I wasn't hungry, Zach asked her to make some sandwiches to go.

I knew Zach wouldn't let me skip a meal, but a sandwich really didn't appeal to me. Pushing my tears and hurt to the back of my mind, I knew I could be strong for another half hour. I had been trained for this. I sniffed, "Zach?"

He looked at me. Worried, of course, "Yes?"

I sniffed again, "Can I have some pasta instead?"

He laughed and pulled me against his chest, "Of course, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, I was laying on the bed wrapped in a blanket with some hot chocolate and popping an Aleve into my mouth. I always got headaches when I cried.<p>

Zach didn't want to leave me alone when I was like this, but I had shooed him out of the room so that I could think. I needed some time to open up my mind so that I wasn't biased when my dad tried to explain.

Zach's head poked around the door of the bedroom, "Cammie? Are you feeling any better?"

I shrugged.

He walked over to the bed and snuggled up next to me. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I think you should give your dad the chance to explain."

"I know. I will."

"He's really torn up. You shouldn't keep him waiting, but only come when you're ready."

"I'm ready."

He took my hand and pulled me into the living area of the suite.

We sat on the couch together, and I leaned into Zach as much as I could.

My dad sat across from us, and seeing the expectant and open expression on my face, he started to explain.


	13. Chapter 13

**First off, y'all are amazing. Thank y'all for putting up with me. I've made a lot of promises that I haven't kept, and, for that, I apologize. HOWEVER, this is my longest chapter yet, so hopefully that makes up for it(:**

**I forgot how absolutely insane it is when I'm around family(: As the oldest, I'm often stuck babysitting everyone. They're all hooligans. Little devil children, but I love them dearly. Just got one of them to bed, so I'm going to write a chapter for y'all(:**

**It's so hard to get the chance to be alone and write, so for the next week, my updating may be a little irregular! Apologies in advance(: I won't go crazy and not update at all, but just be prepared!**

**This is a promise I KNOW I'll keep, and if I don't, y'all can virtually beat me up. I **_**will**_** not be one of those authors who ends the story in the middle or just forgets about it unless something major happens like a death or injury.**

**Enough then(: On to the chapter!**

**Thanks to ISpyANinjaAndItsMe once again for helping me sort out the details of this chapter(: Quick warning, not everything coincides with the books.**

**Here it is!**

_My dad sat across from us, and, seeing the expectant and open expression on my face, he started to explain._

* * *

><p>I cut him off before he began. I wanted him to know where I was coming from first, "I'm ready to listen. I'll do my best to be open, but you have to know how hard it was without you all of those years, Dad."<p>

His face showed his pain clearly, "Cameron, I'm so, so sorry. Please, please, just listen to me."

"I will. I am."

He looked slightly relieved, and he began again, "You know that I was hunting the Circle. You also know that, before I went MIA, I was coming really close to defeating them. It was something I'd spent nearly my entire life trying to do, and I got reckless in my excitement."

I had tried to tell myself that I wouldn't interrupt, but I quickly learned that wasn't going to happen. "Reckless? You got reckless?" I screeched.

I kept ranting, "You had a wife at home, as well as a daughter, whom, by the way, you had _promised_ you would be coming back. And, you were reckless?" Even I could hear the judgment in my voice but the memory of the day he left was making my emotions come back head on.

* * *

><p><strong>(I don't remember if this was included in the series or not, so excuse me if it is and I'm changing what the amazing Ally wrote! Sorry guys(: )<strong>

_Tears sprang to my eyes from the pain in my finger, "Ow!"_

"_Oh, Cammie! Let me see," my dad sympathized._

_I showed him my red finger that I had just burnt on the pan of cookies we had made. He gave it a look, grabbed some ice and milk, and poured them in a bowl._

"_Here," he said, "Put your hand in this."_

"_In that?" I said skeptically._

"_Come on now, Cam. Don't you trust your old man?"_

_I giggled since he was anything but old. Even at my young age, I knew my dad was handsome and young._

"_Of course, Daddy." I stuck my hand in the bowl, and a sigh escaped from my mouth as the pain subsided._

"_See? Never a hurt Daddy can't fix," he smiled. "Well, we better let these cookies cool before we frost them. While we're waiting, I have something to tell you."_

_I knew what was coming. We always made some treat before he went off on a mission. I was young, but I knew the dangers in his missions. He always came back unharmed, but I wasn't oblivious to the slight anxiety my mom had when he was gone._

"_You have a mission?" It was hardly a guess. Tears were in my eyes again, but it wasn't from physical pain this time._

_He nodded, "I'll be back before you know it."_

_I seriously doubted that, but I knew that he had to go, "You _will _be back, right?" I knew it was childish, but I couldn't help but ask such a simple question._

"_Of course. Why don't we shake on it?"_

_I laughed and jumped off the counter. We did our special handshake. _**(Think Parent Trap (; )**

"_I love you, Camster."_

"_Don't call me that, Daddy!"_

_He just laughed, "Let's frost those cookies, now. Shall we, my princess?"_

"_We shall, my prince frog," I curtsied quickly and stuck my tongue out before making a mad dash for the frosting._

* * *

><p>He lied. He broke his promise. <strong>(Ironic, right? Maybe not so much ironic as hypocritical. Seeing as I broke mine to y'all. Ohmygosh. What is up with my ANs tonight? Enough, Mary Katherine! Write the story!)<strong>

I tried to remind myself that, for the time being, I was forgetting about that and giving him the chance to explain. I focused back on the conversation.

"Yes, Cam. Reckless. I wasn't as careful as I normally was. I was just… so close. Closer than I had ever been. I was getting sloppy. Then, one detail, just _one_, went wrong," he closed his eyes as he thought back.

His voice was quieter when he continued, "I was meeting an informant. They said they had valuable information for me concerning the main base's security. I knew the risk involved in meeting with them. They weren't necessarily a… reliable source.

It was just too good of a chance to pass up. I sent him a coded message with the time and location. Being the idiot he was, he misread it. He went to an unsafe meeting rendezvous, only to be spotted by a Circle member.

He wasn't just an idiot; he was a chicken, too. The second they pulled out a knife, he spilled everything. When I arrived to the _actual_ location, they were waiting. They had me surrounded before I could even think to escape. Like I said earlier… reckless."

And it was. It was completely reckless. It went against every rule you could think of in a spy's world.

Knowing that he'd been confronted in such a way by the Circle gave me a little sympathy, but it still didn't explain why he hadn't come to find us as soon as he was free.

"It was the usual treatment of prisoners once I was in the Circle's clutches. Trying to torture me into giving information that I never gave. One day, they stopped. They seemingly didn't want information anymore, and a new torture began.

Sparing the details, I was slowly brainwashed. Not brainwashed so that everything was replaced, but brainwashed so that everything was just _gone._ I didn't remember anything until recently. My own name was something I only found out from my CIA identification card that some idiot never took from me.

One day someone came through and released us all. They wanted everyone to follow them back to CIA headquarters, but I was a little confused. As much as I'd forgotten, being a pavement artist is something that never leaves you. You're born with it. It's natural. Not really something you can forget. I did what I did best, and I disappeared."

"Hmph," I said.

Dad gave me a questioning look and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I've said the same thing. About disappearing."

He looked proud.

"And, I can relate. The summer I assume you were released, the summer we defeated the Circle? Well, the summer before that, I'd been captured by the Circle. I had ran and they caught me. I didn't want my loved ones in danger, so I took my own actions."

Zach tensed, and his arms tightened around me like he was trying to make sure I was never allowed to do that again. I looked up at him and smiled, touching his face briefly before I finished telling my story.

"They wanted information, the same information they wanted from you. I wasn't giving it to them. I didn't _know _the information to give to them even if I had wanted to_._ They erased my memory, too, but just of the summer. It seems to be something the Circle resorted to a lot…. Erasing pasts," I clarified.

He nodded, "We have a lot to learn about the years we missed of each other's lives, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do," the hurt was still there even in that statement. Things were starting to make more sense, but I still didn't understand everything.

He knew who he was. He knew he was a CIA agent. Why hadn't he seen he had a wife and child? And, if he knew, which I assume he did since he recognized me, why didn't he drop everything to find us?

"Cammie, it took a while before it all came back to me. It only came back in bits and pieces. I swear that I was coming for you and your mother. I was trying to get a grip on life again. You have to know though, Cam, the _second_ it all came back, my top prior- my _only_ priority was finding you."

I knew he was a spy. A top spy at that. He was trained to trick people, to hide his emotions. I knew there was nothing fake in the sincerity in his voice at that moment, though.

Tears came to my eyes, and I rushed over to give him a hug. "I missed you, Daddy," my voice cracked as I told him. "I love you."

"Oh, Cam. I missed you, too. You're my world." I felt his tears in my hair, and I realized I had forgiven him. For everything.

**Soooo? Everything you hoped? I kinda disappointed myself, but I hope to redeem myself in the next few chapters.**

**I love y'all! Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I've decided I'm not going to update until I get 200 reviews.**

**JUST KIDDING! Put the pitchforks down(: I would've updated last night, but I was babysitting for 5 hours. Sorry, guys! 3**

**In my last update, I forgot to mention something. The number of reviews I've gotten? Absolutely amazing!**

**Honestly though, I couldn't ask for better fans. The number of times y'all have said something that has brought tears to my eyes is pretty high. It's just…. Amazing.**

**Thanks topXsecret for beta-ing and to SpanishGallagherGirl(:**

**Also, there's a few great authors that I think you need to check out: topXsecret, SpanishGallagherGirl, genuineQT, and pinkgallaghergirl619. I'll probably add more to this later(:**

**I think there's maybe only one chapter left. IMPORTANT: Go vote in my poll to hep me decide what to write next.**

**Here's the next chapter! Tell me what y'all think (:**

"I love you," Zach blurted.

"What?"

"Come on, Cam. We're married. Is it really that surprising?" He smirked. No surprise there.

I laughed and sat so that my arms were supporting me. I looked at him and knew both of our eyes were sparkling, "I mean, I _know_ that. It was just random. What brought that on?"

We were lying in our suite's bed, just mulling over the day's events in our heads. Enjoying the time to think and to rest and to be together. My head was on his chest, and he was playing with my hair before he had spoken.

I didn't mind what he said, not at all. It wasn't unusual for us to tell each other those three significant words, but it was just different the way he had said it this time. _Something_ had made him say it, and I, being a spy and being me, wanted to know.

"Just speaking the truth, Gallagher Girl."

I slugged his arm.

Rubbing his arm, he said, "It is. I just love you. I love how you forgave your dad today. I love that you can be happy now and not keep living without a father."

It was barely, _barely_ there, but I still heard the slight pain in his voice, "Aww… Zach. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you can't have your happily ever after with your dad."

He crushed me in his arms and kissed my hair, chuckling as he said, "Oh, Cammie. Honey, don't worry about that. I have my happily ever after."

_Clichéd, no?_ _But that didn't make it any less perfect, _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV (I don't do this much, but it's the only way it'll work!)<strong>

Private jets? Doesn't get much nicer than that. Even if it _is_ McHenry's plane. Sitting in a comfy chair sipping some punch was not a bad position to be in.

Of course, it would have been better if Cammie was in my arms. Sadly, she was applying some makeup before we landed so that McHenry wouldn't have a fit.

My Gallagher Girl was gorgeous. She didn't need the gunk on her face to enhance it, but I had long ago stopped trying to argue with McHenry when it came to 'fashion.'

I had just started to doze off a little when I heard Mr. Morgan's voice. He hadn't yet invited me to call him Matthew or Matt, and… To be quite honest, the father of my wife intimidated me. Yes, _the_ Zachary Goode was intimidated.

"Zachary," he said.

"Yes?"

"I know we've discussed briefly how I feel about you and my daughter. While it still stands true that I'm wary to trust you because of your mother, I see the way you look at my daughter. It couldn't be more evident that you love her. And she loves you. She glows when she's around you. It reminds me a lot of Rachel and me.

Which leads me to my next point. Earlier, you had mentioned how you would give your life for hers. Thank you. However, be careful. Don't make the mistake I did. Cammie is so attached to you, and she would be crushed if she lost you. Never be reckless. Never forget the role you have in her life. She needs you."

"I know," And I did. I thought about it a lot, actually. It was why I wasn't the same teenager I had been so many years ago. It wasn't about me anymore. I had become more cautious and careful because I knew if anything were to happen to me, it might as well have happened to Cam.

"Zach, I just-"

At that moment, Cam skipped back in and snuggled into me, "What are we talking about?"

"I was just catching your dad up. I hadn't gotten very far. Wanna help?" I hated lying to Cam, but the lie came smoothly nevertheless.

I didn't fail to catch the look Mr. Morgan was giving me. I just gave him my own look making sure he knew that I was taking him seriously and I understood.

"Yes! Where are we?"

I laughed against her hair, "About to the elevator in D.C."

**(The word count right now is the number after 665 and I kind of freaked for a second. I even couldn't type the actual number.)**

"Oh! It seems forever ago, doesn't it? When I first was _graced_ by the presence of Zachary Goode and his _smirk_." Did I detect sarcasm in that statement?

She looked at her father and said, "He was even more cocky and annoying then than he is now. Which is saying a lot, obviously."

"Hey!" I said, feigning hurt.

"Yeah, whatever. You seemed proud of it."

"Oh, I was."

"All I know is that I was freaking out every time I saw you. I was either thoroughly annoyed or thoroughly charmed. Most of the time it was a little bit of both. I acted like an idiot around you! I could barely get anything out."

"Yeah, right! You were the only girl who didn't seem to melt under the Goode charm right away. Underneath my smirk, I was freaking out myself."

I didn't admit things like that to anyone but Cammie so when I realized I had forgotten Mr. Morgan was watching our whole interaction, I glanced over to see him looking amused.

**(I keep typing y'all and having to stop myself! It's so difficult!) **"You complement each other well," he said.

We smiled in thanks, and Cammie continued with the story. I interrupted her sometimes to throw in a detail or to argue about one, but it was nice hearing it all explained all at once like that.

Cammie was happy to have the ability to tell her dad everything he had missed. It was great seeing her like that. I had never gotten the chance to know my dad very well so I missed the idea of him more than I did him. Cammie had been close to her dad, and I knew finding him meant everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

The plane had landed, and we were getting our luggage when no other than Josh Abrams was standing in the plane terminal. Of course.

We ignored him completely, and he didn't see us so there wasn't much drama there_._ I pretended not to notice when Zach stole his wallet.

We hadn't called anyone, my mom or Joe, but we were on our way to Gallagher with my dad. We had cut the honeymoon short to hurry back home.

I wasn't letting my dad out of my sight to fly back alone, and, how much of a honeymoon can you have when your dad is there?

We pulled up to the gate, and I stuck my head out the window to yell a hello to Bubblegum Guard.

"Hey!"

"Cammie! Back so soon?"

"Yeah, we had a change in plans," I said.

He nodded, knowing not everything was something you could share, and let us through.

I stepped out of the limo and looked at my home. Zach grabbed our bags, and my dad followed behind. We walked up the steps and into the foyer.

We commented to my dad about _the_ kiss that took place right there, and we headed to the headmistress's office.

I knocked and my mom called out, "Come on in!"

Opening the door, I gave her a huge hug, "Hey, mom!"

"Kiddo! What are you doing back so soon?"

I stepped back allowing her to see my dad.

"Matthew?"

"Rachel."

My mom instantly burst into tears, falling back onto the couch.

My dad walked over, put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"It's you," she whispered.

When their lips met, Zach and I slyly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind us.

Walking down the Gallagher halls hand in hand, we swung our arms in between us.

"That was sweet," I commented.

"Mmm hmm," he murmured.

"We should go find Joe. Let him know."

"Well, your parents may take a while… So we could find Joe or…"

He backed me against the wall and kissed me just as the bell rang. Gallagher Girls flooded the hallways. He pressed a brick and twirled me into a passageway.

"We could do this," he said, kissing me again.

* * *

><p>Skipping to Mr. Solomon'sclassroom down in Sublevel 2, where I knew he was at this time, I went through all of the motions I went through when I was a student years ago.<p>

Zach and I waltzed in hand in hand, as always, and I said in a sing-song voice, "Oh, Jooeeeyyy."

He glared, "Hello, Cameron." Turning to the class he said, "This is your sister, the Chameleon, and her husband, Zachary."

Now I was glaring at him. It's hard to be Chameleon-y when the whole class was staring and gasping.

"Can I talk to you, Joe?"

"I'm in the middle of a class, Cammie."

"Class dismissed," I ordered.

Looking to Mr. Solomon for his approval, the class rushed out as soon as he gave a slight nod.

Only one girl was left, and she came up to me and said, "I just wanted to let you know that you're my biggest role model. You're the most amazing spy."

I was stunned, "Thank you! Really. Thank you. Maybe we'll have to meet in the P&E barn soon. Spar a little."

"I'd really like that," She smiled and walked out.

Joe, nodding at her retreating figure, said, "She's good. A pavement artist. Not like you, but she's getting there. Now, what was so important that you had to disrupt my class?"

"He's back."

"Who?"

"My dad."

**I did it! My longest yet, I think(: Review, please! I love y'all(:**


	15. Chapter 15

"Matthew!" Joe cried, bursting into my mom's office.

"Joe!"

My mom's lipstick looked a little smeared and her cheeks were flushed. I couldn't have been happier seeing that.

Joe looked like he had tears in his eyes, but he claimed later that it was just a trick of the lights. Yeah, right.

I wouldn't have heard my dad's next words if I hadn't been a spy, but I am and I did.

"Thank you, Joe, for taking care of my girls," he said quietly.

"I wouldn't have thought of doing anything less."

* * *

><p>My dad had been home for a few months, and it was everything I had dreamed of. In fact, it was better.<p>

Things had calmed down a little, and Zach and I both had missions lined up next month, so we were in Maui finishing our honeymoon that was cut short.

The sun blared down on my back as we lay in the sand on the beach.

Zach came out of the water, soaking wet, and shook little droplets of water all over me.

"Zaaccch! My tan's going to be all splotchy now."

He sat down on the towel next to me and held me in his arms. In mock fear and drama he said, "Oh no! A splotchy tan!

He kissed my temple, "Maybe all of those other men will stay away from my wife, then."

I adjusted my sunglasses and glared, "It's serious business, here."

"Sure it is, Gallagher Girl. Sure it is," he laughed.

I just hit him in the arm and turned on my stomach.

He grabbed a handful of sand and sprinkled it all over my back.

"Zachary!" I screeched. I sat up quickly and brushed it off.

Feigning innocence, his eyes widened, "Yes?"

I laughed and kissed his cheek, "You are _such_ a child."

At my words, something sparked in his eyes. He smirked and asked, "Know what would force me to grow up?"

"What would that be? Getting rid of your smirk?"

He rolled his eyes, "No."

"What then?"

"Well, I distinctly remember you promising to finish a conversation with me before you ran into your father back in Italy."

"Oh, _really?_"

"Yes, Cameron dear. Don't you remember?"

I ran through our conversation in my head to see what could've triggered him to say something so that maybe I could figure out what he was talking about. Then, it clicked, and I realized I was a lot more open to the idea since my dad had returned.

This time it was me rolling my eyes, and I said, "I'll think about it."

The excitement in his eyes threw me off, and he held me tight, "Thanks, Cam."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Just think twice next time you ruin my tan."

He grabbed my hand and helped me up, pulling me into a hug, "I'm going to be the _best_ and _coolest_ dad ever."

**Fin.**

**This is it. It's done. I know it's short, but I hope y'all liked it anyway. Short endings are always best in my opinion even though it doesn't satiate your need for more.**

**Don't worry, though! I'm going to finish up Amaryllis (my three-shot for the L' Espion Belle Challenge), and then I'm going to get started on another story.**

**IMPORTANT: I have a poll up about what direction I should take with my next story. Please vote!**

**Thank you for being the best readers a girl could wish for. If you don't mind, review one last time?**

**Thanks to several people who encouraged me as I wrote(: Special thanks to topXsecret, SpanishGallagherGirl, ISpyANinjaAndItsMe, GenuineQT, and Posideon. If I missed anyone, I sincerely apologize. **

**Be on the watch for my next stories. I hope y'all stay with me. Y'all made my first fanfiction experience better than I could've imagined.**

**I love y'all all(: Thank you, again! **


	16. Chapter 16

**The sequel, Defeated, is up and out(: Go read it!**


End file.
